


Define our "wrong"

by Fearain



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (kinda), Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, F/M, Gen, Mastercest - Freeform, Missing Scene, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 10, Self-cest, Spoilers, season 10 episode 12: the doctor falls, this totally happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearain/pseuds/Fearain
Summary: "Is it wrong that I...?", he trailed off, motioning downwards.~Insert/Missing Scene for s10e12 (10x12)This is what happened after Missy pushed the Master into that pillar in "The Doctor Falls". They have some fun and it may be strange but when has that ever stopped them? They might be able to complete each other in ways nobody else could before.





	Define our "wrong"

**Author's Note:**

> this is for all the people who just watched the episode and couldnt get these two out of their heads - I looked for a fic for this scene but there wasnt one so I wrote one.  
> the dynamic between them (both being so control-loving) was very interesting and I'd like to know if you agree with my take on things.
> 
> this is what happened (in my mind). also it's 3am and english isnt my first language, please point out typos thanks
> 
> Edit: they may seem kinda ooc (with human intercourse and stuff) but since they're both (the same?) timelords, I thought it was okay.

She had him by the collar, shoved against that wooden pillar and he didn't know what to make of this situation. He should be laughing for getting scolded by himself or be terrified by her angry expression.

But no – his body had different ideas. He had always liked his own commandeering nature but in this way? He decided that he could trust himself (herself?) on this (kind of?) and asked after she calmed down again.

“By the way, is it wrong that I..?” he trailed of and motioned downwards, where the effects of being pressed up so close were clearly visible.

She took a careful look down. “Yes...very.”

He swallowed soundly and she carefully straightened out his lapels, not meeting his eyes and then beginning to speak. “But when did we ever care if something was _wrong_?”

 

Her eyes met his gaze and he found his own madness reflected in them, his own _want_. Slowly slinging an arm around her, he pulled her impossibly closer and whispered “never”.

 

As their lips crushed together they could feel the air swirling around them – only that it wasn't simply that. It was time, set loose, trying to fix itself. The air sizzled and cracked quietly around them, the kiss was literally electrifying. The intense feeling made him break the kiss and pull back, both of them panting. Missy rested her arms on both sides of his head and looked up with a breathless grin. “Looks like something is against this...”

His hands roamed up and down her sides. “All the more reason to do it.” He pulled her back in and they both felt it, the fire shooting through them. Not the painful burn of regeneration, but a steady, gentle but fierce force reaching every single one of their cells.

 

Her hands found their way to the back of his neck and she pulled his head down, nipping at his lower lip and he granted her entrance with a low moan. When their tongues meet, the intensity of the explosion of their fire meddled with their senses and rippled through the building like a gentle earthquake. Time was trying to avoid the possible following paradoxes but the warning sparks just make her press him firmer against the pillar and him holding her even closer, their bodies aligned head to toe.

 

The sound of hurried footsteps made her pull back and turn to their intruder with a hiss.

The Doctor had frozen in the doorway, looking somewhere between a confused owl and a gobsmacked human. Missy made an impatient sound and raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you mind?”

 

The Doctor blinked (owlishly) a few times and murmured, “Oh this was bound to happen... or was it? That's why time was so furious...”

The Master snorted, clearly annoyed. “Yes, it's acting up because of us, now if you'd mind, we're busy.”

The Doctor acquiesced, stepping back out into the hallway. “I'll... go see that Nardole doesn't blow anyone up.”

 

After he disappeared, Missy turned back around. “Now, where were we?” A wicked smile joined the mad look in his eyes and he pulled her close, whispering in her ear. “I think you remember.”

With that, he spun them around and pinned firmly her against the pillar. She suddenly found herself trapped and took the opportunity to roam her hands over his chest, slowly undoing the short robe and moving on to the shirt underneath. “The controlfreak, always liked that about me, I reckon... I remember...”

His mouth trailed down her neck and he got to work on her collar, too. “...remember what you like or remember what happened?”

“Both”

A rather smug smile spread over his face. “Well I do love being in control.”

One of her hands had found their way down to where he was visibly affected by their actions and she squeezed gently. The pleased look faded into pleasure as he threw his head back with a low moan.

“Hm?What's that?Yes, totally in control...” she chided but got silenced as her had finally undone all of the front buttons to her dress and retaliated. His mouth sought out hers and muffled her moans and more clothing became undone. Missy then quickly fished out his sonic to lock the doors before throwing it to the side and used the moment while he regained his breath to spin them around again.

She firmly pushed him against the pillar, their bodies flush together and he let out another moan at the sensation, carefully moving in search for friction.

His voice was a hoarse whisper.“I admit I quite like you being in control, too, though..” He trailed off as she ground her hips up and they both got lost in the burning sensations again.

 

She then trailed her hands down his body again while speaking in the same tone. “Wouldn't work with anybody else, though...”

He huffed quietly. “Of course not.”

Her hands worked on his trousers but she continued. “It seems only _I_ am good enough for _me_...how curious... With everyone else there's just something missing...that...” she caught his hungry expression as he was latching onto her throat and she grabbed him lightly. She could feel him pulsing in synch with the flow of time swirling around them and drawing a deep breath to compose himself.

“...that... spark.” with her last word, she twisted her wrist sharply and drew another moan from him as he attacked her mouth again.

 

He twisted them around _again_ with a growl and released her lips. “Enough being controlled, stop with the teasing.” She obeyed and quickly helped him with what clothing was left and slung one leg around his waist as he slowly pushed into her.

The streams of time were now almost visible in the room, trying to stop impossibilities but being fought by the doubled pleasure of the fiery joinment.

 

The air around them was glimmering but they couldn't care less.

She moved her hips to meet every one of his thrusts and the exclamations of pleasure they couldn't muffle with open-mouthed kisses, mingled with the wet sounds of flesh slapping on flesh and carried through the room.

Her control was barely there anymore. “Why didn't we... try this sooner..?” He was way too far gone to give an answer and so she simply revelled in their pleasures again.

 

Every sensation was multiplied by memory and the feeling of a joint mind as they burned brightly in the dusty study up on a gigantic spaceship, forgetting about everything going on outside.

He pressed her roughly into the wooden pillar but she didn't care, her movements now matching his frantic ones.

 

The timestream swirled around them in tight circles as they reached completition together with cries of pleasure, the building trembling around them.

They stood for a while, forehead resting against forehead, shuddering and breathless, before they separated and slid down the pillar. Each came to rest on the ground and she gently knocked her shoulder into his. “Left quite an impression indeed...”

 

He let his head fall back to rest against the pillar, eyes closed, smiling faintly. “Indeed... though it wasn't exactly what you said that had happened...”

An exhausted smile graced her features. “Very true. But I told you I only remember bits and pieces. Didn't wanna scare you away...”

He laughed and shook his head, slowly standing up and extending a hand to her. “On the note of scaring, let's see what the little humans are up to. Might be fun to watch them fail.”

She took the offered hand and rolled her eyes. “Sure.”

 

After dressing properly again, the next problem proved to be the stairs. “I don't want to...”, she complained, her Scottish accent becoming more prominent. He chuckled as led her down the stairs.

“Only _I_ could wear _myself_ out like that...”

 

She gave him a dark look and wandered around the house to settle on the low stonewall. His sigh turned from amused to relieved as he sat down too, with his back facing in her direction. Following her example, he let his head roll back to and they both sighed at the faint pleasure the touch brought as their heads made contact.

 


End file.
